Sick day
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: My 2nd GakuYuu fic.. Gakuto's sick and Oshitari makes a house call... what happens? rated t cuase I don't wanna get yelled at...R&R plz and really I want to know if I protraying them right...


Sick day-

-One bright, sunny, quiet day at Hyotei middle school, it's time for afternoon tennis practice-

"Damn where is Gakuto?" Shishido asked lazily while rallying with Choutaru. (That must be why it's quiet, Gakuto's gone .-)

"He wasn't in class today," Oshitari said.

"Ore-sama demands to know where Gakuto is now!" Atobe ranted, everyone rolled their eyes.

"I think the teacher said he has the flu," Jirou said.

"Aa, I remember now, yes the teacher said his mom called and said he's home sick," Oshitari said.

"How did he get sick?" Shishido asked, curious.

"He was practicing in the rain after Atobe-bucho yelled at him that he needed more practice," Hiyoshi muttered.

"Ore-sama does not remember this, ne Kabaji?!" Atobe declared loudly.

"Usu."

"Just say it don't yell it," Shishido muttered.

"Everyone ten laps around the court!" Atobe yelled, they all muttered curses under their breaths and ran around the courts and then before they could do anything else Jirou passed out right before they played practice matches. After another ten minuets they headed to the locker room, and with that practice ended.

"Oshitari-san where are you going?" Choutaru asked, as they all walked out and waited for their cars or set off walking, Oshitari was going in the wrong direction to go to his house.

"I needed to give this folder of work to Gakuto," Oshitari said with a slight smirk on his face. They all left it at that and went on their way. Oshitari walked to Gakuto's house.

"And he has to get his ass-call," Shishido muttered, rolling his eyes. Choutaru blushed and Atobe chuckled.

-At Gakuto's mom's house, he's in his room like half asleep-

Gakuto shook with coughs as he curled his knees to his chest waiting for his mom or one of her maids to bring him some more cough meds.

"I -cough- hate being sick," Gakuto whined aloud. He lay on his side and shoved a pillow over his head. He gasped a minuet later when he felt cool hands on his neck.

"You shouldn't play in the rain then," Oshitari said softly. Gakuto lifted the pillow off his face, "well I cna see the fever," Oshitari smiled at Gakuto's blush.

"Y-Yuushi?" Gakuto gasped, "I'm sick, y-you'll get sick baka."

"That's not very nice seeing how I came all the way to see you, even though the teacher asked me to give this to you," Oshitari held up the folder and Gakuto's face creased into a frown followed by a very violent coughing fit. Oshitari held him up while he coughed. "Better?"

"Yea -cough- thanks Yuushi," Gakuto said, he let out a small smile, not a smirk or a grin a smile.

"Of course, but why would I need a reason to visit you," Oshitari asked moving closer to Gakuto's red face.

"Yuushi?" Gakuto asked. Oshitari pulled lightly on some of Gakuto's hair and then smashed his lips on Gakuto's. Gakuto literally jolted in Oshitari's arms but soon found his arms around Oshitari's neck. After a moment he pushed off, "Yuushi, you'll get sick to."

"So?"

"And my mom's coming soon."

"Never mind her, she knows anyway." Oshitari resumed kissing Gakuto until Gakuto shuddered while Oshitari took off Gakuto's shirt then his own, "Gakuto?" Gakuto was shaking and trying not to cough. Oshitari sighed, stopped, and placed a small kiss on Gakuto's forehead. He held Gakuto steady while coughs racked the smaller boy's body.

"Sorry," Gakuto mumbled he tried to pull Oshitari's head back down but Oshitari rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I know your limits better than you do," Oshitari said pompously.

"Now you -cough- sound like Atobe," Gakuto said.

"Yeah yeah," Oshitari rolled his eyes again. Gakuto shivered again and Oshitari chuckled and hugged him closer, "Why were you so stupid to play in the rain?"

"Atobe was yelling at -cough- me and I was bored -cough- I had nothing better to -cough- do," Gakuto said, Oshitari smirked and let Gakuto back onto his bed.

"Still," Oshitari said, "It was stupid."

"Yeah, I know," Gakuto mumbled cutely. Oshitari smirked and kissed him lightly; he tasted the cough syrup and smelled Gakuto's unique smell. Gakuto moaned and shivered again, the fever really didn't suit what they both wanted to do but Oshitari knew better than to keep teasing Gakuto when Gakuto was sick.

"Sorry, I made you worse," Oshitari said softly, Gakuto held onto his wrist.

"Yuushi," Gakuto mumbled Oshitari nodded, "shut up and kiss me again." Oshitari's smirk grew wider and he kissed Gakuto a bit more fiercely. He stopped again when Gakuto started coughing, "Mengo Mengo (Sorry)"

"No I am, I should go so you can get better," Oshitari said, Gakuto frowned but couldn't stop coughing to get out a coherent sentence.

"No -cough cough cough- Yuu -cough- don't," Gakuto muttered. Oshitari sighed and held Gakuto up, letting him rest on his chest. Gakuto finished coughing and rested on Oshitari, "Don't go."

"Ok I won't until you fall asleep, I promise," Oshitari said softly, really Gakuto did bring the best out of him. SO Oshitari ended up staying well into the night until Gakuto finally passed out. Oshitari smiled on his way out and muttered, "What a sick day, ne Gakuto?"

--

Ok well this is kinda a apology story for the readers of An Inuyasha high you never expected, I have server writer's block on that story so here is my second GakuYuu story... it is in no way connected to the first one.


End file.
